gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Batalha do Ramo Verde
Tywin Lannister: "Os batedores estavam errados havia 2.000 vassalos Stark, e não 20.000." Tyrion Lannister: "Temos o rapaz Stark pelo menos?" Tywin Lannister: "Ele não estava aqui" Tywin Lannister: "Onde ele estava?" Tywin Lannister: "Com seus outros 18.000 homens" —Tywin Lannister e Tyrion Lannister discutindo sobre os Stark.Baelor A batalha do Ramo Verde foi uma batalha no início da Guerra dos Cinco Reis que eclodiu depois que o rei Robert Baratheon moreeu. É descrita no nono episódio da primeira temporada. História Temporada 1 Levando uma série de 18.000 tropas do Norte, Robb Stark tenta confrontar os exércitos Lannister nas Terras Fluviais e aliviar as forças leais ao seu avô, que têm estado sob ataque por algum tempo. Lord Tywin Lannister dividiu suas forças em dois exércitos, cada um com cerca de 30.000 homens. Uma força, sob o comando de Jaime Lannister, estabelece cerco a Correrrio, a sede da Casa Tully. O outro, sob o comando direto de Tywin, marcha ao norte, ao longo da margem oeste do Ramo Verde do Rio Tridente, para evitar que o Starks de levantem o cerco e envia olheiros para reconhecer a posição de Stark.A Reta Final Robb e sua estratégia de debate de homens, já que eles são superados em número por qualquer exército Lannister. Vários senhores favorecem um confronto direto com as forças de Tywin, enquanto a Grande Jon Umber tenta flanquear Tywin, passando por ele, e depois confrontar as forças de Jaime em Correrrio. Robb ainda está indeciso quando um dos escoteiros Lannister é feito prisioneiro. Ele diz a Robb que ele contou cerca de 20.000 homens do anfitrião Stark. Robb diz-lhe para levar uma mensagem para Tywin, dizendo-lhe que "Vinte mil guerreiros do Norte marcham para o sul para descobrir se ele realmente faz merda de ouro". Catelyn Stark negocia com Lorde Walder Frey para permitir a passagem segura o exército de Robb do outro lado do Tridente no Ramo Verde. Walder concede a passagem e até mesmo contribui com o exército de Robb, aumentando os números de Robb, em troca de Robb concordar com uma série de condições, incluindo o casamento com uma de suas filhas ou netas uma vez que a guerra for concluída. Nas Gêmeas, o anfitrião de Stark divide-se em dois elementos: uma força de 2.000, na maior parte infantaria, conduz uma marcha forçada para o sul abaixo da estrada do rei acoplar e retardar forças de Tywin; o corpo principal do exército do Norte, incluindo a maior parte da cavalaria, atravessa o Twins para romper o cerco a Correrrio e reunir o Rio Lordes. Tywin recebe a notícia de que os Starks estão se movendo contra ele. Acreditando que este é o anfitrião Stark completo, com base na informação que o caçador entregou para ele, ele se prepara para enfrentá-lo. Ele atribui seu filho, Tyrion Lannister, que ganhou o apoio de várias das tribos das montanhas do Vale de Arryn, para comandá-los na vanguarda. No caso, Tyrion é incapacitado por um golpe acidental de um de seus próprios homens e passa a batalha inconsciente. Em sua ausência, os Lannister ganham uma vitória esmagadora, e suas tribos de colina realmente trabalham muito bem. No entanto, é rapidamente revelado que a batalha era uma finta: Robb Stark apenas enviou 2.000 homens contra o principal host Lannister, deslizando o resto em torno da força Lannister para atacar as forças de Jaime Lannister. Apesar de ter vencido a batalha no Ramo Verde, a derrota das forças de Jaime na Batalha do Bosque dos Murmúrios e a subsequente união de forças dos senhores do rio para as forças de Robb deixa as forças de Tywin expostas e flanqueadas. Ele retira seu exército para Harrenhal para descansar e reagrupar. Referências en:Battle of the Green Fork de:Schlacht am Grünen Arm ru:Битва на Зеленом Зубце fr:Bataille de la Verfurque zh:绿叉河之战 Categoria:Batalhas Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra dos Cinco Reis